


耳语下

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Kudos: 21





	耳语下

黄仁俊被压在床边，双手抓着床单，他的上半身趴在满是朴志晟味道的床上，下半身跪在地上，半个脚掌点地，两条长腿未着任何衣物赤条条的露在外面。

他抿着唇不敢说话，眼里满是水汽，被动接受来自身后人的啃咬。

朴志晟两只胳膊抬着黄仁俊的腿，嘴巴在那人的大腿内侧亲，边舔边咬，舌头在腿根部往上啄，湿滑的舌头滑过软嫩的臀瓣，吸着他那颤巍巍的阴茎，一下一下往上吮，吸的黄仁俊浑身抖。

“你别这样...”

黄仁俊羞红了脸，实在受不了现在这样的姿势，那人歪着头给他口交，手指还在他的小洞里戳，沾了唾液和他射出来的精液，朴志晟的手指轻松进去一根。

“呜...”

黄仁俊闭上眼睛挤掉一堆泪花，他喘着气，思绪乱得如同浆糊，朴志晟没理他，放下他的腿站起身，把裤子拽下来弹出自己又硬又粗的性器。

朴志晟握着黄仁俊的腰，两根手指在小洞里面乱搅撑大，黄仁俊闷着声音扭腰，被朴志晟一巴掌打下来，给打老实了。

“别乱晃，再晃操死你。”

黄仁俊被吓得不敢动，朴志晟就低头吻上他的尾椎，啃啃咬咬的顺着背脊线往上舔，黄仁俊受不了的呜咽了一声，听得朴志晟直呼热气，欲望涨的更大。

朴志晟抽出在黄仁俊身体里的手指，带起一丝粘液，他顿了顿，看着黄仁俊白皙的背和彷佛要飘起来的蝴蝶骨，喉咙一阵阵发痒，他忍不住，就弯腰把自己的性器往黄仁俊身体里插。

黄仁俊咬着牙去吞他的粗大。

“哥哥你放松点。”

朴志晟满额头是汗，耐心的往黄仁俊身体里捅，他边说还边去捏黄仁俊的乳尖，以这样推车的姿势一点点往深处探。

黄仁俊受不了这样的折磨，摇着头喊他出去，朴志晟不肯，只有说些别的话来转移黄仁俊的注意力，想着想着就脱口而出...

“我早就知道哥哥喜欢男人了……”

“！！！！”

朴志晟趴在黄仁俊的背上俯在他的耳边，一句低沉的话把黄仁俊听的浑身发颤，而朴志晟趁着他僵硬的一瞬间用力往前一耸！整个阴茎都没入他的身体中！

“啊！！！”

黄仁俊尖叫一声，疼的泪脸轻泪。

“你个小混蛋，你...你是怎么知道的！！”

黄仁俊声音发虚，身体却诚实的不行，朴志晟被他的温暖好一顿折磨，停顿几秒后便又开始浅浅的抽插。

“因为哥哥有一次自慰被我看见了…”

“！！！！”

黄仁俊脸色变得更红，呜咽两声不说话了。

朴志晟看他的反应低低的笑，这时脑子里回忆起一年前的一个场景...

那时...

黄仁俊白皙的身体站在花洒下，因为情动而眯起双眼，他的右手在胯下不断的套弄，嘴巴里正喊着某个熟悉的名字...

朴志晟不经意路过卫生间，就从未关紧门的门缝里看见了这幅景，他直接愣在原地，忘记了呼吸，他诧异，但内心更多的却是欢喜。

因为他听见了，黄仁俊嘴巴里喊的人的名字，正是他自己...

“......”

此时，黄仁俊羞赧的把脸埋在床褥里不敢回话。

“哥哥你当时为什么叫我的名字呢？”

朴志晟笑的开心，下身的动作一点也没停，他操的极快，每一下打在臀肉上都“啪啪”作响。

黄仁俊红了眼眶，因他这句话勾起了一些回忆。

一年前的朴志晟才十六岁，可身体却越发的健壮，处处都散着强烈而吸引人的气息，小孩在夏天老是不喜欢穿上衣，运动以后出了满身汗，还总是光着身子在他面前乱晃，有的时候还要抱抱他，对他撒娇。

黄仁俊作为一个gay，实在受不了这样的刺激。

所以...有一次他在自慰的时候，不禁想到了朴志晟，还忍不住叫出了那人的名字。

他怎么也没想到自己自慰那么多次，偏偏这一回让朴志晟给逮着了...

朴志晟瞧黄仁俊陷入回忆，便直起身一顿猛操，操到黄仁俊思绪留白！

一开始的疼都成了无法抗拒的快意，酥酥麻麻。当朴志晟碰上黄仁俊身体里的一点凸起，就彷佛打开一个开关，电流紧密的从尾椎骨传到头皮，刺激的黄仁俊连呻吟都变了调。

朴志晟心满意足，把黄仁俊翻了个以正面朝向自己，他凑到黄仁俊跟前，亲他的嘴，边舔边低语。

“你爱不爱我？”

“......”

黄仁俊被操到恍惚，双眼失神说不出话来。

朴志晟看得他这样子没有一点不满，内心喜欢的不行，他不等黄仁俊回话而是自个继续说。

“不爱也得爱，从现在起就开始爱。”

随着下身猛的一抖，满满的精液像绵密的泡沫，顺着二人的大腿往下流，淫靡又色情，让黄仁俊忍不住搂上朴志晟的肩。

“还要...”

他说。

end


End file.
